for my little brother
by AnimeAru
Summary: It's the anniversary of the day that Japan Betrayed china, and china is an absolute mess. what happens when japan comes? will they reconcile or will china hate japan forever? NOT NICHU! 100% FAMILY love. Oneshot, no pairnings. i do not own hetalia


Merry Christmas, KawaiiJapan

_For My Little Kiku_

China was writing in his journal. He was completely exhausted from dealing with Korea's constant pestering. Why was it that HE was the one who decided not to leave? Why couldn't it have been Japan? Tears rolled down china's face, a quiet sob escaped his lips. Water seeped into the pages leaving the ink blurry. China suddenly heard a crash downstairs, and a shriek of "DA-ZE!" "Aiyah!" china shouted, bolting up from his seat. He sighed, rubbing the tears from his eyes with a long sleeve. Sliding out from the blankets, he shivered when his bare feet touched the floor; he had been lying on his bed while writing. He cringed, pain shooting through his back.

His hand reached over his shoulder to trace the scar that rested between his shoulder blades. "That's right, aru... It wasn't a dream..." he says, the tears falling faster. "ANIKI! I'M GOING TAIWAN'S!" Korea yells up the stairs, and the door is heard slamming. China begins his descent down the staircase, a sad smile on his face. "Alone again, aru..." he sighs. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. China goes to answer it, and standing at the door is Japan. "Ohaiyo, China-san..." he begins, but stops when he sees his brother's tear-stained face. His eyes widen, "Nii-San! Are you alright?" he gasps, taking his brother's hand in his. "I'm f-fine." china says, he brings a sleeve up to his face and wipes away the tears, His brother watching with concerned eyes.

China slaps a fake smile on his face, but his eyes are still full of sorrow. "What brings you here, Nihon, aru?" he asks. "I came to see you." he says, "I missed you, Nii-san..." he adds quietly. Realizing that they were standing in the doorway still, china steps aside. "Come in, Nihon, aru!" china greets. Japan hesitates, but soon follows his brother. China excuses himself to go make tea, and japan decides to just wander around the house. It had so long since he had been there, every little thing seemed nostalgic. He ascended the staircase, noting the stain on the floor from where he had spilled tea he had made for china when he was sick. On the wall was the dragon that they had painted together during New Year's. Japan smiled at the memories, and soon realized that his feet had carried him to china's room.

When japan was little, he had always come to china during thunderstorms. Even if he wasn't afraid, if he had just had a rough day China was always there for him, a warm Embrace with those excessively large sleeves. Japan had missed that every day. The smiles and hugs and warm bowls of rice waiting for him when he came home. He reached a hand out to touch the wooden door, still stained red. Japan never forgave himself for what he had done, there was a void left by what he had left behind- family. Leaning slightly, japan pushed open the door. He had not at all expected what he found. The floor was covered in paintings that had clearly been drenched in tears- his brother's tears.

Looking closer, japan recognized the pictures as different times they had spent together. Japan dragged his attention away long enough to notice a small book lying on china's bed. Walking closer, he recognized it as China's journal. 'I really shouldn't' he thinks, staring at it. Temptation got the better of him, and he had soon picked up the small Book and was holding it open to today's date. Japan's eyes went wide.

Japan finished reading the last sentence, and realized that he had begun crying. He didn't realize the tears had even existed, but there they were streaking down his pale cheeks. All he could ask himself was 'why?' Before he knew it, he was curled up on china's sheets sobbing into the pillow. "Nihon! The tea is ready!" china calls. This goes unnoticed by the Japanese man who is still clutching the book. He never knew. He had just never known that his brother still felt this way. Footsteps could be heard coming towards the room. "Kiku?" china called softly. "Brother?" quietly. The door creaked open and china spotted his brother. He dropped the tray, teacups shattering as they hit the ground, and ran to his brother's side.

"Kiku! Kiku are you alright, aru?" he asked, sounding frantic. Japan looked up at his brother. "How is it that you don't hate me? After all I've done, you still wait here with open arms. All I've ever done was hurt you." japan sobbed, tears streaming. China gasped, noticing his journal on the floor. "Kiku, you're my brother, aru." he says softly, grasping his brother's shaking hands. "I love you. I always will, and I will never ever hate you." he says. (NOT AT ALL IN THE ROMANTIC WAY. READ THE DESCRIPTION: FA-MI-LY!) Japan stares at him with those deep brown eyes, and just sobs "brother... Do you mean that?". "Yes, Xiao Kiku." he says, wrapping his arms around Japan, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you too, Nii-san." japan says, hugging his brother.

"Even just for one day, if I could have my brother back, I would give it all, aru. I'd trade my very soul just to have my brother back even for just that moment. For my Xiao Kiku."

THE END


End file.
